This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7 119 and/or 365 to 0013205.0 filed in the United Kingdom on May 31, 2000; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a method of securing a plurality of articles, and an electric kettle made by such a method. Such an invention relates more particularly to the provision of an electric kettle with a water gauge.
There are in existence a larger variety of electric kettles. Most such electric kettles do not include any water gauge whereby a user may inspect the amount of water in the kettles. In particular, in electric kettles having a metal housing, it has not thus far been technically feasible to incorporate a water gauge which, in order to be non-opaque to allow inspection of the interior of the housing, has to be made of a plastics material. However, given the repeated heating up and cooling down of the electric kettle, there exists the problem of ensuring that the engagement between the water gauge and the metal housing is water-tight.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method of securing a plurality of articles, and an electric kettle made by such a method, in which the above shortcomings are mitigated.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of securing at least a first, a second, and a third article, wherein said first article is made of a metal, and said second and third articles are made of a plastics material, wherein said method includes the steps of (a) fixedly securing said second article with said third article; (b) contacting and fixedly securing said first article with said second article; characterized in including a step of (c) positioning a sealing member between and in contact with said first, second and third articles to thereby form a water-tight seal therebetween.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric kettle including a metal housing member for containing water, a non-opaque water gauge and a backing member made of a plastics material, wherein said water gauge and said backing member are fixedly secured with each other, wherein said housing member contacts and is fixedly secured with said water gauge, characterized in that a sealing member is positioned between and in contact with said housing member, said backing member and said water gauge to thereby form a water-tight seal therebetween.